


Miraculous: Death Edition!

by GradeACrybaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Bloody, Death, Ladrien?? kinda not really, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Why Did I Write This?, Wow this is dark, gruesome, i actually had fun writing this so, oh deary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeACrybaby/pseuds/GradeACrybaby
Summary: The title says it all!





	

Miraculous: Death Edition!

“Why must I continue to hide? I can’t stand it. I just wish I could let all the pressure of being a superhero off my shoulders…” She cried, tracing a picture frame with Shrekpai inside. 

“Don’t worry lass. You need to find yourself.” Could it be? The manly scottish accent pierced through her heart like an arrow. She took the blood from her hand and used it to paint a heart on her chest. She was ready.

She turned around, smiling. But once again, her imagination had gotten the better of her. It was just her dad, holding a tray of CROISSANTS.

TRIGGERED!!!!!

Mari dashed over and swallowed the tray whole with an ogreish grin.

“Marinette!” Her father yelled at her and slapped her on the eye leaving a dark purple mark.

You Farquaad Bitch.

Mari slammed the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. Where was Shrekpai? She missed him so much.

You know what? She was done being beaten for her shrekligion. She cared for Shrekpai. He would be hers. And she was ready to kill anyone in her way.

“Don’t worry Marinette! We’ll get through this together-” Tikki screamed a blood-curdling scream as Marinette ripped off her tiny tail. with her bare hands, with bone and blood poking out and getting everywhere.

“Help me! HELP! MARINETTE NO! IT HURTS! MARINETTE PLEASEEEEEE!” Tikki wailed in pain as Mari ripped her apart limb by limb.

Tikki’s blood was splattered all over Marinette’s hands and face as she laughed. Tikki cried out for help in pain one final time as Marinette ripped her tiny head off.

“Buh-bye Tikki!” She giggled. “Shrekki!” Marinette called, as another kwami appeared from behind her. It looks satisfied.

“About time!” It cackled in it’s high pitched scottish accent. Mari laughed. “C’mon Marinette, it’s time to take your true Miraculous form and finish the job!”

“If you insist. Shrekki, onions on!” Instantly, Mari changed into her green jumpsuit with her iconic shrek mask. “I am Ladyshrek!”

“Good job, lass.” The voice...Shrekpai!” Ladyshrek ran up to him, smiling.

“Go get ‘em dunkey.” Marishrek bowed as she was greeted with the ax blade of the mighty warrior Shrekpai.

“Ogres are like onions.” Ladyshrek knew the cue.

“Sweetie?” Mari’s bedroom door opened where Marinette’s parents were standing. “We’re terribly sorry. We baked you more croissants…” Ladyshrek held back the tears. She took the Shrekly Blade and walked over to her father, slicing the ax through his skull. It was like butter. Her mother’s scream echoed as she tried to run away, but Ladyshrek used the bloody blade to slice her mother’s legs off so she couldn’t run. She delivered the finishing blow by skewering her mother in half.

Ladyshrek rubbed the blood off her face. She couldn’t feel sad. Anything for Shrekpai.

“Alrighty lass, is everyone you love gone? Then you can fulfill your shrekly duties.” Shrek’s gaze was hypnotizing, as he chewed with a mouth full of human organs and onions.

Mari blushed and looked away, but returned with a nod. Shrek wasn’t pleased. “I’m sorry Shrekpai. I will end his life.” 

Adrien was good as dead.

THUD! Ladyshrek slammed open Adrien’s bedroom door, ax in hand. Adrien jolted up, startled.

“Ladybug?” Adrien questioned. “You look very...pretty today. Is that Onion Perfume I smell?” He laughed nervously.

“Listen, Ladybug, I need to ask you…” He stammered. “I like you. Like, love you. Will you...go on a date with me?”

Ladyshrek laughed, shaking her head. “My heart belongs to Shrekpai. And soon your’s will too.” Using her Shrek Yo-Yo, she tied Adrien up around the throat.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Plagg emerged, screeching. His little body slammed into Ladyshrek’s side, but she grabbed him with a strong grip and pressed him on the floor with her foot.

She slowly increased the pressure, smashing Plagg to death under her foot like a bug. 

“Help! A-ADRIEN! He-UGHE!” He puffed, screaming and crying out in pain. As he wailed in extreme pain, Ladyshrek pressed her foot down, as she flattened Plagg into a pulp, and his screaming died.

Adrien shook the silence, tears forming in his eyes. “P-Plagg? Plagg! C’mon, Plagg! Don’t die, Plagg! Plagg PLEASE!” Adrien screamed, crying. “Plagg! Claws out! Claws out, Plagg! Please, Claws out! God please, CLAWS OUT!”

Adrien was wet with tears as he crawled into the fetal position. Ladyshrek closed her eyes, and dropped the blade down to his neck.

“Do it.” Adrien whimpered, closing his eyes.

“If you insist.” Ladyshrek slammed the blade into his neck as he let out a blood-curdling scream, his hands curling up like claws as he flexed his backbone forward. Adrien coughed up blood and rolled around, wailing in pain. He tried to say something, but every time he tried, he coughed up more blood.

“Uhg, heu, HEu Heugh!” Adrien lay still, blood still spraying from his neck.

The job was done. Anything for Shrekpai.

holy fuck


End file.
